


Sickness in the Storm

by LotharWinchester



Series: Balthean/Delthazar Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat!Balthazar, Comforting Balthazar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar comforts Dean after he comes down with Ghost Sickness (short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness in the Storm

This wasn't the Dean Winchester he was used to.

Balthazar sighed as he gently stroked his thumb across Dean's cheek in an attempt to soothe the poor man and to calm his heart as it hammered against his ribcage.

The angel was familiar with ghost sickness and, from his brief period of eavesdropping earlier in the night, knew that this wasn't the first time Dean had been afflicted with the disease. He had appeared in the room as a light blond tabby cat in the early afternoon. He took the time to brush up against a very confused Sam Winchester's legs before making his way to Dean. The man had howled in terror at the sight of his cat form. It stung him a little as he pounced up onto the sheets and slowly made his way up to the small pillow space left beside Dean's head. He purred the whole way up and stopped to nuzzle the human's cheek and nose in a small gesture of familiarity before he curled up into a ball of purring fur on the right side of his head.

It was well after midnight when Sam left and Balthazar gave a slightly indignant huff before shifting back into his vessel's form. He sat naked as the day he was born in Heaven and after his soft caress, Dean bolted straight up in shock and started to stutter.

"Wha…" He swallowed and Balthazar gently lifted Dean's chin. "What the hell Balthazar?" He growled out and motioned to the nude body that had now shifted and settled beside him underneath the covers. "Why are you  _naked_?"

Balthazar sighed and pulled Dean down; the action forced the human to rest his head on Balthazar's chest. "I'd rather not tear my clothes shifting into different forms, Darling." He kissed the top of Dean's forehead. "I could feel your fear Dean." The human tensed and wrapped his arms around the angel's neck as a rather large rumble of thunder passed through. He whimpered loudly (which he would frivolously deny later) and snuggled his head into Balthazar's chest. "I was in France but…" the angel exhaled and quickly placed his lips on Dean's forehead to keep the fear from bubbling over, "I had to make sure you were alright."

Dean smirked as Balthazar kissed his way down the hunter's neck and torso. Both men groaned as the angel dipped down further. Dean chuckled and whispered heartily, "I'm alright now."


End file.
